1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to apparatus for baking pies and the like food products which have an outer portion susceptible to overcooking. The invention is also directed to a kit for baking a food product which includes baking utensils packaged for commercial shipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bakers of food products, especially those in a commercial environment, have sought to reduce required cooking times without the risk of burning or overcooking sensitive portions of food items. Examples include various types of pie products, including pizza pies. These types of products typically include an outer crust which has been observed to be particularly susceptible to overcooking, due in part to the relatively low mass of the crust at the outer rim of the pie.
Various types of shields have been proposed to protect the sensitive outer portion of pie crusts. Examples of such shields are given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,045; U.S. Design Pat. No. 384,857 and a “Pie Saver” product commercially available from Nancy's Kitchen/Beta Bake Products, Inc. of Lewiston, Me. Although the prior art arrangements provide certain improvements to baking shields, further improvements in baking shield performance and in adapting the baking shield for compact commercial packaging are still being sought. In addition, improvements in the manufacture of baking shields are also in demand, especially for high volume commercial products.